rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
When It Rains, It Pours
When It Rains, It Pours is the 14th episode. It aired on November 17, 2017. Plot Pennsylvania has recently received a heavy rainfall. Most of the time, this is no big deal to the engines. They have to work regardless of the weather. That same day, Will and Ely are hauling a freight train from Philadelphia when they feel some raindrops. When they arrive at their destination, they are surprised to find out that the rain hasn't gone away. Other engines back in Pennsylvania are also surprised. That same night, Mr. Edwards tells the engines that the rain will continue through the next day. They aren't too worried, but they do remember what happened years ago on the Island of Sodor. Meanwhile on Sodor, the engines wonder where Gordon was before Sir Topham Hatt tells them that he is doing an excursion in America. He then assigns Henry to take the Express. Back in Michigan, Will can still hear the sound of rain. He is surprised that it is still going on the next morning. Whitman passes by and reminds him that it's going to continue all day. Later, Will is assigned to take 14T from Melvindale to Buffalo. He has a conversation with Momoka and Mario before they leave on their trip. After they set off, Troy arrives with Will's autoracks and warns him to take it easy. Kyle and Jason also show up, as they would be helping Will that day. Meanwhile, the rain is causing a bit of trouble. Nicholas is thankful that a waterfall exists in the mountains, as it could stop the river from potentially overflowing. Tidewater was worse, though. The rain water along with the tide got high enough to flood the quayside. Shawn and Caden find that they would have to work harder to rescue their train. Back in Michigan, Will, Kyle, and Jason are just about ready to go. Troy encourages them to get there with no problems. On the way, they pass Buzz, Woody, and Sid, who are waiting at a signal. Buzz and Woody remind Will to be careful. Later as Will is still making his way, he notices that the water below the drawbridge is higher than normal. Worried that the river could get higher and derail them, he yells for his engineer to apply the brakes. Kyle is startled and reprimands Will for stopping so soon, but Will is now worried that the cars were damaged during the sudden stop. His crew inspect and find out that the cars are fine. They then continue on. The journey continues to go smoothly until a deer abruptly runs across the tracks. Will slams on his brakes, but releases them when he sees the line is clear. Back at Highland Valley, Arthur is suffering from thunderstorm asthma as he goes on with his work. William is waiting impatiently for his hoppers from the mountains. Jaden and Chuck are the engines bringing them, but they took it slowly because the rains were slippery. Lilim and Michael also feel the weather beneath them as they pull an excursion. Meanwhile with Will, he is sitting in a yard getting a crew change. Once he has a new crew, he carries on, but with a restricted signal, as he is now following behind NS 24Z. It isn't long before his next signal turns red. Ahead, he sees the same train sitting and a man approaching them. The conductor explains to them that they went into emergency because some deer were on the tracks and that they need a bit of help getting back up to speed. He asks Will to give him a push. Will reluctantly agrees as he moves forward and couples to the rear of the train. Jason and Kyle assist him in pushing the train while still pulling his own. They soon get back up to speed, where Will uncouples and decreases his speed. Later as they are getting closer, Will sees Spencer pulling a manifest, and asks about the track conditions up to Buffalo. Spencer tells them that they are normal, but when he reaches them, they will be "ruined". Will and Kyle are not surprised that Spencer gave them a stupid answer. At Highland Valley, Nicholas and Daisy bring in a local, which is their last job of the day. Nicholas is annoyed that the rain still hasn't gone, but Daisy thinks she can help her flowers grow. Soon, Mordecai, Josiah, Jun, Matthew, and Timothy pass by with a freight train. Nicholas advises them to take is easy due to the wet weather. Things are just the same on CSX. Foxy hides until Mr. Dunn needs to give him his job, and darts out of his shed to surprise everyone. Things don't go as planned, however, as he skids and bumps into Warrior. Mr. Dunn then gives everyone their assignments and tells them to be careful. Later on, Will, Kyle, and Jason are getting closer to their destination, but they have already lost 45 minutes. Out of nowhere, they start slipping, but Will pours some sand on the tracks to correct it. But worse lays ahead. The rainwater slightly floods the tracks ahead. Will nervously stops to avoid taking any chances, but Kyle encourages him to go on anyway. Will slowly and cautiously makes his way through the wet rails and gradually picks up speed. He later arrives in Buffalo, NY where they meet the yardmaster. The yardmaster is glad they made it in one piece. The autoracks are soon moved into their proper sidings and Will, Kyle, and Jason pull off into another siding to rest. Shortly after midnight, Marie goes by with the Lake Shore Limited and compliments Will. Two days later, the rain has stopped. Will is now on his way home. When he arrives back at Highland Valley, he surprisingly finds his friends waiting for him. They all congratulate him for his efforts. Mr. Edwards also gives him positive feedback. Will brushes it off, as he was just pulling trains like usual. Marie is then teased by Justin, Josiah, and Michael for what she said to Will two days earlier. Will then goes to the shed. Everyone was impressed with how Will handled his train in spite of the downpour. They were also pleased that the rain had gone away, because now life was easier on them. As Will had just been through it all, he could only agree. Characters * Nicholas * Will * Lily * Shawn * Josiah * Lilim * Jordan * Mr. Edwards * Zach * Jason * Kyle * Troy * Ely * Timothy * Chuck * Samantha * Amber * Marie * Neville * Kai * Mitch * Adam * Dave * Larry * Trey * Nathan * J.P. * Teduka * Ryusei * Gordon (TTTE) * CSX ET44AH (not named) * Thomas (TTTE) * Henry (TTTE) * James (TTTE) * Sir Topham Hatt (TTTE) * Sid * Woody * Buzz * Whitman * Momoka * Mario * Caden * Arthur * Darcy * Kaleb * Mindy * Homer * William * Kevin (NS) * Jaden * Spencer * Daisy * Mordecai * Jun * Matthew * Foxy * Mr. Dunn * Warrior * Freddy * Bonnie * Rosalina * Kahuna * Justin * NS ES44AC #8003 (not named) * Will's engineer (not named) * Will's conductor (first half of the trip; not named) * NS 24Z conductor (not named) * Will's conductor (second half of the trip; not named) * NS C44-9W #9960 (not named) * Railfan (not named) * Buffalo Yardmaster (not named) * Stephanie (cameo) * Cameron (cameo) * Waluigi (cameo) * Colton (cameo) * Margaret (cameo) * Akatsuki (cameo) * Joey (cameo) * Pamela (cameo) * George (cameo) * Terry (cameo) * Matt (cameo) Locations * Highland Valley * CSX Keystone Subdivision * Industrial Wasteland * Tidewater * NS Lake Division District * CN Holly Subdivision * Sodor * NS Chicago Line * NS Southern Tier * Buffalo, NY * Five Guys (mentioned) * Philadelphia (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was unintentionally inspired by a rainy morning in Richmond, VA, when the creator had an appointment somewhere and saw the rain out of the window. This somehow blew an idea into his mind. * This episode has a bit in common with Panhandle Rail Stories Episode 6 and Locomotives of British Railways ''Episode 4, as well as the ''Thomas The Tank Engine episodes "Gallant Old Engine" and "Edward's Exploit", though none were the inspiration. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** First appearances of Chuck, Pamela, Terry, and Matt. ** Trey, Troy, Buzz, Woody, Sid, William, Jun, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Warrior's first speaking roles. ** That Bloke Will, ET&WNC Fan 4501, and MBTAfan join the cast. ** First time Thomas characters appear in an episode. ** First episode since The Haunting from Canada where a crew member has a speaking role. ** First time Trainz 2012 footage is used in Rails of Highland Valley. ** First time a green screen effect is used. * The scene where the railfan rages about a GE leading some EMDs is a reference to Panhandle Rail Stories Episode 4. * Ten Cents from TUGS makes a cameo appearance. * The Thomas The Tank episodes, "Come Out, Henry", "Henry to the Rescue", and "Gordon and the Gremlin" are referenced. * When Foxy references the time Kahuna crashed while pulling an important train, he is referring to the fan made short Kahuna and the Strange Liquid. * The Buffalo yardmaster shares the same model as Mr. Williams in the fanmade Tales on Harrison Rails short: Speed and Crash. * Bob's Diner in Carnegie, PA is mentioned. * In reality, Gordon would require FRA-compliant modifications in order to operate in the U.S. Goofs * Some scenes fade too quickly. * Larry pronounces "Lilim" incorrectly. * There is lag in some scenes. * Gordon and Henry's brake coaches are in the middle of their trains, instead of in the back. ** In addition, Gordon, Thomas, James, Henry, and Duck are missing their lamps. * When Ten Cents (TUGS) appears, the compass is shown, as the shot of him was done in Surveyor. **This was because his wheelhouse is not shown in Driver. * When the deer runs across the tracks, its legs are not moving. * In a few scenes, Will and Jason pause before speaking again. * In one scene, Will says "autorack" wrong. * Some voice clips are a bit quiet. * The narrator says "the ahead", without saying "the tracks ahead". * Will stops ahead of the flooded rails to avoid the risk of derailing, but he increases his risk by speeding up. * In a close up of the autoracks making it through the wet tracks, they appear to be derailed. Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Will-themed episodes Category:Episodes not split into parts Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine